How Do I Live? TP Songfic
by kitoriwitch613
Summary: Pan had a bad day at a dance so Trunks makes it all better.


How Do I Live: TPSong-fic

Pan felt awful. She hated her life right now. Her date for the dance was awful to her, never once dancing with her, but instead made out with a cheerleader. Her friends were too busy to notice that Pan had stormed off early. She felt awful having to fly back home, and to make it all worse, her dress tore around the waist.

She threw open her front door and slammed it shut. The lights were all out because her parents weren't home. She stomped off to her room and took off her dress and put on her pajamas. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. Music blared from the ear piece.

"Where you at?" Marron asked in a loud voice.

"I'm at my house."

"Why?"

"I wasn't having fun."

"What about your date?"

"Screw him."

"Ah."

"I'll call you later." Pan hung up and put her phone on the charger. She raided her fridge of ice cream and sat on her bed with a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough, a spoon, and watched an eight hour marathon of 'I Love Lucy'. That's when she heard an annoying ticking from her window. She walked over and opened and it and a tiny pebble bounced off her nose.

"Oops, sorry." Pan looked down and saw Trunks below her window. "Yo, beautiful."

She sighed and rested her cheek in her palm, "Trunks, what are you doing here?"

He floated up to her window. "Well, apparently Marron told Uub, who told Bra, who told Goten, who called my assistant, who told me that you weren't having a good time at the dance and left early." He sat on her window sill, "Anything I can help you with?"

She smiled, "Trunks, you're sweet, but no, there's nothing you can do. I spilt punch on my shoes, tore my dress, tripped in front of everybody, and my date decided that making out with the cheerleader slut would be better than dancing with me, so I just stood back at the wall and ate nachos. I feel like a pig."

Trunks pouted, "Want me to beat him up?"

Pan smiled, "Nah. Want to come inside and eat ice cream?"

Trunks shook his head, "I have a better idea."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe I should give you the dance you deserve."

Pan blushed, "Um, Trunks, I'm not that upset. In fact, I can't dance worth squat."

He smiled at her, "Nonsense." Then he picked her up and flew her across to the woods. He landed and set her on the ground. "Here we are."

Pan looked at the mobile stereo, the picnic, and the lunch that was set out. "How long were you planning this?"

Trunks draped an arm around her shoulders. "Right after Goten told me what happened."

"And what if I refused to come?"

"I would've dragged you." He smiled down at her, "May I have this dance?"

Pan smiled up at him. "Sure."

She watched as he moved over to the stereo and turned it on and waited for the cd to load. When it began playing, he walked over to her and she heard the soft melody of the music. It seemed familiar. Then she recognized it as the song from LeAnn Rimes called 'How Do I Live'.

"Sorry, its Bra cd and this is practically the only romantic song I know," Trunks told her.

Pan smiled and took his hands, "Its just perfect." Trunks smiled and kissed her cheek. She felt her cheeks flare up; good thing it was nighttime. The only light was from the quarter moon. They began dancing to the music.

How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I .  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.

And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,

If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,  
And tell me now,

How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,

Pan felt her heart rob her lungs of oxygen. It was so perfect that she felt tears well up in her eyes. Trunks frowned and wiped them off. "Why are you sad?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sad, I'm just very happy. Thanks for everything, Trunks. It means a lot to me."

He smiled, "I'm glad. Do you know why I chose this song?"

"Hm?"

"Because Pan," Trunks said as he cupped her cheek, "I don't even want to think about how lost I'd be without you." Her heart almost jumped out as he bent his head down and captured her mouth with his. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. She wrapped her arms around him as the music continued.

How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?

_(A/N): Well, I just decided to do this li'l one shot ficcy. Sorry if it ain't so good, but I just needed to do this while I came up with ideas for my other story. Thanks for everything you guys. Oh, and before you start scheming ways to get me sued, I don't own the song or the characters so nya! Ja ne!_


End file.
